


More

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2015 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, discussions of consent, trans male yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev has somehow found himself making out with Yaku in his empty house, and he's not quite sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 7 - whatever you want

Lev wanted to touch. He wanted to touch so, so badly. But he didn’t dare.

Somehow, through some miraculous twist of fate, he had ended up in Yaku’s bedroom, in Yaku’s empty house, sitting on Yaku’s bed, with Yaku sitting on his lap, kissing him.

He was so, so good at kissing. Lev wondered where he had learned, who had taught him. He had never really kissed anyone before. He had kissed his family members of course, but that had been a light peck. He had kissed a few members of the Nekoma team that one time they played Spin the Bottle at training camp, but that felt the same as kissing his family. He had even made out with Inuoka one time, with _tongue_ and everything, like they were kissing now, but... it was different. Kissing Inuoka was fun and interesting and felt good. Kissing Yaku felt like drowning in the most divine, addicting way possible.

He also didn’t get this hard from kissing Inuoka.

Lev didn’t really have any experience in... whatever this was. (He was scared to use the word “boyfriend”. He had seen too many romantic comedies to jump into such a term with someone like Yaku.) He didn’t know what was okay, what was allowed. He didn’t want to push too hard or overstep some unknown boundary. He sensed that this thing, whatever it was, was fragile, and Lev... Lev was clumsy.

Kissing was allowed, obviously. Lev sighed into the kiss as Yaku did something with his tongue that _oh my god how_. Yaku’s hands were resting lightly on Lev’s hips -- not pulling or grabbing, just resting. Lev had his arms resting on Yaku’s shoulders, hands loosely interlocked behind Yaku’s neck -- not pulling or grabbing, just resting.

But he wanted to do so much more with his hands than just rest them. He wanted to touch, to explore, to _pull_ , to _grab_. He wanted to find out if Yaku was as turned on as he was. He wanted to _make_ Yaku as turned on as he was.

Yaku pulled away from the kiss, and Lev found himself letting out a whine at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like 20 years, and looked at Yaku, panting a little.

He was frowning slightly at Lev. “Is this... okay?”

Lev blinked. “Yeah, of course.”

The frown deepened. It reminded Lev of the expression he wore when the team discussed strategy: like he was trying to solve a puzzle or parse out a riddle.

“Why do you ask?”

Yaku looked away. “I just... you’re not... You don’t seem like you’re into it.”

“I’m into it,” he replied, a bit too fast. God, was he into it.

He looked up at him again. “Then, why aren’t you... y’know.”

Lev stared at him blankly. He did not know.

Yaku let out a sigh, and his hands tightened on Lev’s hips a little, sending a frisson of excitement down Lev’s spine. “You’re just... sitting there, let me kiss you.”

“O... kay...” he said slowly, no less confused. “Am I... not supposed to let you kiss me...?”

“Not if you don’t want... this.”

“I do,” Lev said earnestly. “I really do, Yaku, _really_ badly.”

There was an unmistakeable blush creeping up Yaku’s face. “Okay, well... I started kissing you, so if you want _more_ , you need to... start it. Or else I just feel like I’m pushing,” he mumbled, with a bit of sullenness.

The pieces clicked together. Yaku wanted Lev to touch him just as badly as Lev wanted to. He was just... being a gentleman.

“Kiss me again, then,” Lev said, defiantly. His heart was hammering in his chest.

Yaku looked at him for a moment searchingly, and then he leaned forward and kissed Lev again.

This time, he didn’t waste a moment. His hands immediately went to Yaku’s waist, pulling him closer. Yaku let out a little noise, and Lev could feel the lips pressed against his own twist into a smile. His erection was brushing against Yaku’s crotch now, just a little. His hips bucked involuntarily, and he let out a whine at the feeling.

Yaku broke away again, panting this time a little, eyes blown wide. “What do you wanna do?”

“Anything,” he said, honestly. “Everything.”

He could hear Yaku swallow. “Okay, so... I’ll lead, then. Because I’m not... not yet.”

“Okay,” Lev said breathlessly.

“Okay.”

Yaku might have not been ready for ‘everything’ yet, but he was up for quite a lot. Kissing Lev again, he slowly leaned against him, pushing him back until Lev’s back hit the bed. Yaku was straddling Lev’s hips, their crotches flush now.

Lev bucked his hips against Yaku’s, seeking out more of that delicious friction. Yaku pressed back down, rotating his hips in a tight circle. Lev broke away from the kiss, head falling back to the bed, letting out a moan.

Then, before he knew what was happening, he felt the most incredible wet pressure on his neck, and let out another moan, his mind going hazy. He couldn’t look down: there was a face pressed to the crook of his neck, sucking at his skin. Lev let out a hiss as he felt a sharp pain for a moment, but it was instantly replaced by soft, warm lips, kissing it better.

Yaku’s fingers began tugging insistently at the hem of Lev’s shirt, and Lev sat up, helping him to take it off. Once the offending garment was out of the way, Yaku’s mouth went right back to Lev’s skin, like it was drawn there by a magnetic force. He kissed and licked and nipped his way down Lev’s chest, stopping to nip lightly at one of his nipples -- Lev swore more loudly at that than he ever had in his life. But Yaku wasn’t content to stop there: he made his way down to Lev’s stomach, leaving a trail of burning hot kisses behind. His hands were splayed over Lev’s hipbones, peeking up from the top of Lev’s jeans.

For the first time in a seeming eternity, Yaku looked up at him. Lev felt a hot spike of arousal run through him: his face looked positively _fuckable_. His lips were red and shiny with spit, his pupils blown wide. His panting breaths puffed over Lev’s stomach, making the spots where Yaku had sucked on his skin tingle coolly.

When Yaku spoke, his voice was low. “Can I?”

“Fuck yes,” Lev said breathlessly, staring down, unable to believe his eyes.

Yaku unbuttoned Lev’s jeans and slid them down his hips with agonizing slowness. Lev shimmied a little to help the process, and kicked his jeans off his feet once Yaku had pushed them past his knees. Yaku was looking intently at Lev’s underwear -- thank god he had worn cute ones today -- which was bulging in the front with Lev’s erection.

For the first time since Yaku had started kissing him several lifetimes ago, Lev felt self-conscious. It was clear Yaku was more experienced than him... was Lev a disappointment?

“Fuck, you’re big,” Yaku said, in a undertone, still staring.

He was going to come before Yaku had even touched him at this rate. “Please, Yaku,” he begged. “I can’t... I’m going to...”

Yaku looked up at him, and nodded. “Alright. No more teasing.”

“Please,” Lev moaned.

“Not today, anyways.”

And before Lev could form coherent words again, Yaku pulled Lev’s underwear down to his thighs and wrapped a hand around the base of his dick.

His hips bucked so hard that, distantly, he was surprised Yaku didn’t go flying. “Shhh,” Yaku shushed him, more soothingly than urgently, pressing his free hand against Lev’s hip, pinning him down to the bed. “I got you.”

Without another word, his hand sliding down to grasp the base of Lev’s dick, Yaku leaned forward, opened those red spit-slick lips, and wrapped them around his dick.

Lev had died. There was no other explanation for it. He had died, and he had lived a good life and the powers that be had decided to reward him with this heaven. He moaned loudly, his hips trying to buck forward again, but stopped by Yaku’s hand. His head bobbed up and down on Lev’s dick, sucking and licking and oh _god_ he was swirling his tongue around the head and --

Lev came with a yell, embarrassingly quickly. He had no time to warn Yaku, to pull him off... but, Yaku kept sucking as Lev came, and his throat bobbed, swallowing it all down. If Lev could have come again, he would have. As it was, his pleasure was becoming edged with the pain of overstimulation, and he whined softly. Yaku pulled off him, licking his lips. Lev wondered if he had any idea how sexy he looked.

“Thank you,” Lev blurted out, panting.

Yaku looked at him, surprised, and then burst out laughing. “You’re welcome,” he said, after a few moments.

“Can I...? You?” Lev said, mind still hazy from the afterglow.

The smile slid off Yaku’s face. “I, um... I’d rather you didn’t.”

Oh, shit. He had overstepped. “But... you should come too!” he protested earnestly.

“I just...” Yaku frowned a bit. “I’m not... I don’t have a dick, so...”

“Yeah, I know,” he replied quickly. It was hard to miss anatomy when you shared a changeroom with someone 6 days a week. “It’s okay. I don’t care.”

The frown didn’t disappate, however. “I just... Not yet, okay?”

It wasn’t really a question, but Lev knew it was important that he answered it anyways. “Okay.”

Yaku sat up a little and let out a little sigh, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. Then, with a wicked grin, he said, “If you want, though... you could watch, while I take care of myself?”

Hot arousal ran through him. “Yes, god, please.”

That wicked grin grew a little sharper. “Okay, let me just get my vibrator...”

Lev’s dick twinged painfully with interest, and he winced a little. He had a feeling that this night was far from over. 


End file.
